Inverted foam dispensers are generally configured to provide a user with an amount of soap or sanitizer in the form of foam upon actuation of the dispenser. Inverted foam dispensers generally convert liquid material, such as liquid soap or sanitizer, into foam by aerating the liquid material as it is dispensed. Air is generally injected into the liquid material to form air bubbles in the liquid, causing the formation of foam. Inverted foam dispensers may include a replaceable refill container that is replaced after the liquid material therein is consumed by the user. Prior art inverted foam dispensers typically have a liquid inlet and a foam outlet that lie along a common axis. Accordingly, to move the foam outlet to a position that is suitable to dispense the foam on an object, the prior art offsets the neck of the container from the center of the container, which results in difficulties in manufacturing the containers, and/or containers that may not be aesthetically pleasing.